


To Their Graves

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [47]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Alex and Lena risk their lives to be heroes.  Even for each other.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356811
Kudos: 25





	To Their Graves

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 100 word drabble, personal writing exercise challenge.
> 
> (Random scribbling. Enjoy?)
> 
> Challenge: [100 Words](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/post/629433447021150208/writing-exercise-1)
> 
> Word: "Grave"
> 
> Ship: AgentCorp (Supergirl TV Series)

  


_[A biological weapon was nearing detonation.]_

  


“The suit will keep you safe.”

“You’re lying. Why else would you give me this serum?”

“As a fail-safe.”

  


And even with a smile, the lie laid in Lena’s eyes. Alex’s suit was incapable of shielding her from exposure, and she knew the radius of the weapon’s leak was further than Lena admitted. Selflessly, she grabbed Lena’s arm and injected her instead, leaving Lena frustrated.

  


“I won’t let you die, Lee.”

  


It took a final kiss with tears in her eyes, for Alex to learn the real truth. The serum wouldn’t save her either.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my AgentCorp randomness on [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com)!  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
